


Sal de ahí

by Jazzu



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Celos, F/M, Modern Era, Prostitución
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzu/pseuds/Jazzu
Summary: Lafayette y Peggy han estado saliendo desde hace 4 meses, él nunca pudo aceptar el trabajo de su pareja, nunca logró que lo dejara. Hasta una incidental noche en la que ve un moretón en su ojo.





	Sal de ahí

Lafayette jamás ha podido aceptar que Peggy trabajara en un lugar como _aquel_ , era un trabajo como cualquier otro, sí, pero dejaba de ser algo bueno cuando recibía daño, y aunque ella se lo negara, él sabía, sabía cuánto daño le hacían, por los rasguños en su cuerpo, las cicatrices. Ha discutido tantas veces con ella por eso, pero no lo lograba, siempre le decía, con gran seguridad, que era ahí donde debía estar. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en quedarse en un lugar que le causaba tanto daño? ¿Por qué... mientras estaba con él?

Si ella se lo preguntara, lo negaría, pero en el fondo sabía que era cierto; tiene _celos_. _Celos_ cuando piensa en otros hombres tocándola, besándola, estando con ella en las noches. _Celos_ cuando ve a alguien bailando con ella. _Celos_ cuando la ve sonreirle y ser feliz con otro, aunque sabe que es falso. No se traga su orgullo, no le pregunta nada, decide fingir que no pasa por más que le molesta la situación. Está recostado en el sofá del apartamento que ambos comparten, una manta tirada encima de él, mira al techo con expresión perdida, Peggy no llegaba aún y le había dicho que llegaría temprano aquel día. La imagina con alguien y—no, se pasa una mano por el rostro.

— Joder — Siente esa angustia subirle por la garganta, la ira que le da ganas de golpear algo, pero no lo hace, porque Peggy le preguntaría por qué lo hizo, lo cual no quiere decirle. Se sienta y toma el teléfono de la mesa de la sala, marca el teléfono de su novia, no hay respuesta. Marca dos veces más, le responde a la última, y es una respiración agitada, entrecortada, puede escuchar un sollozo y siente un ardor en el pecho, porque sabe que es ella. — ¿Peggy? ¿Eres tú? — Se tarda en responder, parece estar recomponiéndose.

— Hey, Laf. ¿Cómo... está todo allá? ¿Ya cenaste? — Frunce el ceño al oír esto, no es estúpido, a nadie le costaría trabajo saber que estaba fingiendo e intentando no sonar triste, Lafayette la conocía demasiado bien. — Voy a casa enseguida, no necesitas esperarme despierto, yo- —.

— _Mon chaton_  — Murmura, tenso. Suelta un gruñido ante la preocupación, quiere preguntarle qué pasa, pero prefiere esperar a que llegue. — Peggy, sé que algo anda mal. Hablaremos de eso cuando llegues, no intentes irte a otro lugar y tampoco evadas la conversación. Hasta ahora. — Cuelga y lanza el teléfono sobre la mesa, se desliza, cae en la alfombra. Se revuelve el cabello, algo andaba mal, algo andaba jodidamente mal como para escucharla así en el teléfono, necesitaba saber qué era, ¿le habían hecho algo? ¿Qué? Pasa una hora y media hasta que escucha como golpean la puerta, levantándose rápido, va a abrirla. Lo que ve es suficiente para hacer que le hierva la sangre y su rabia se eleve hasta los cielos.

Margarita se paraba miserablemente, abrazándose a sí misma y con los ojos rojos, cabello desarreglado. Lo que más le preocupaba de su aspecto, lo que más le enfadaba, por sobre todo, era la marca morada en su ojo derecho, el cual estaba entrecerrado por el dolor. Lafayette luchó internamente por no lanzar un grito exasperado nada más la vio así, tomó su brazo y la metió al apartamento, cerrando la puerta. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar su rostro entre sus manos, examinó, con gran preocupación y delicadeza, el moretón, apretando los dientes.

— ¿Quién hizo esto? — La pregunta estaba cargada de ira acumulada, podía verse que estaba intentando mantener la calma torpemente, porque ya era inútil cualquier intento. Peggy pone una mano sobre su pecho y lo empuja muy levemente hacia atrás, se cubre el ojo con una mano. Gilbert espera una respuesta.

— L-Laf, yo... es- — Cuando iba a intentar explicarle algo, finalmente, él exclamó.

— ¿¡Quién _coño_ hizo esto!? — Aprieta los puños lo más fuerte que puede, pero eso no le ayuda. Y finalmente lo hace, le da un golpe fuerte a la pared mientras suelta un grito enrabiado, Peggy no está asustada de él, si no de lo que le haría al hombre que causó su herida, de lo que pasaría con él si fuera a matarlo. — _Merde! Je vais le tuer, putain de bâtard!_ ¿¡Quién fue, Margarita!? — La toma bruscamente de los hombros, esta vez, ve miedo en sus ojos, lo que lo hace detenerse en seguida. Comienza a pasearse por la habitación para calmarse, soltando gruñidos, resoplidos e insultos. Peggy va hacia al sofá, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, comienza a llorar. Lafayette abandona su estado de enojo momentáneamente y se le acerca con preocupación, arrodillándose frente a ella.

— _Tout est bien_ , Peggy, _mon amour_. Todo está bien ahora, ¿sí? Oye — Toma sus manos, separándolas de su rostro, en el instante en que lo hace, Peggy se le lanza, lo abraza con tanta fuerza que siente que se la va a ir el aire. Llora fuertemente en su hombro, él acaricia su cabello, todavía acomplejado por la herida en su rostro, por el causante, por los hechos que llevaron a ese resultado.

— No quería hacerlo, t-te juro que no quería, yo-él me... m-me obligó, venía a casa y él me reconoció por el burdel... Dios... Tengo que comprar la píldora, t-tengo que... — Intentó levantarse, pero aparentemente estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo, Lafayette la hizo sentarse de nuevo. — L-Laf, por favor, la necesito, n-no usó nada, no quiero... — El moreno asintió, plantó un beso en la frente, pero aún así sus ojos serios la observaban con detenimiento. Tomó la chaqueta del perchero y se la puso encima, revisó si tenía la billetera y salió a la farmacia a comprarlas.

* * *

 

Cuando llega, ve a Peggy en el sofá, aún llorando, con la sábana que él antes uso enrollada alrededor. Claramente turbado por su estado, se dirigió a la cocina para sacar un vaso de agua, volvió con ella al sillón y se sentó a su lado, extendiéndole el baso y la tira de pastillas. Desesperadamente, la castaña tomo la tira para sacar una, se la metió en la boca y tomó el agua, estaba visiblemente más aliviada tras su uso, pero no se detuvo su llanto.

— Peggy, escúchame — Estaba serio, Margarita se volteó a mirarlo, evadía su mirada hasta que él tomó su mentón con mucho cuidado para hacer que lo mirara. — Vas a dejar de trabajar allí desde ahora, ¿entendido? — Ella hace que la suelta, moviendo el mentón bruscamente para mirar hacia otro lado. Lafayette frunce el ceño. — _Margarita_  — Llama.

— Y-Ya hemos hablado de esto, ya te lo he dicho, _no pienso hacerlo_  — El de coleta se levanta abruptamente, alzando los brazos con molestia.

— No puedo creerlo, incluso después de esto... ¿¡aún quieres trabajar allí!? — Se lleva la mano a la frente, vuelve a pasearse por la habitación. — Es increíble —.

— Gilbert, no puedo irme... —.

— ¡Tienes que hacerlo, Peggy, _no soporto_ verte así! ¡No soporto pensar en lo que te hacen allí, _joder!_  — No cree haberse sentido tan enfadado alguna vez como lo estaba en ese momento, la rabia, los celos, la tristeza, todo se acumulaba en su pecho, le causaba tanta frustración que podría ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento. — ¿¡Siquiera sabes cómo me siento cuando pienso en qué estás haciendo, con  ** _quién_** lo estás haciendo!? ¡Es como si me estuvieras engañando cada maldita noche, es un sentimiento horrible!  _Je hais cela!_  — Estaba al borde del llanto, Peggy se levanta para acercársele y abrazarlo, cuando lo hace, ahí es cuando se permite llorar, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello. — Es tan horrible —.

La chica está llorando también, sobre su pecho. Llora, llora con él, porque también le duele verlo así. — Lo siento, lo siento tanto... Perdóname — Lafayette se le aferra, nivela su respiración para lograr dejar de llorar, se agacha a su altura para tomar su rostro.

— Por favor, _s'il vous plait_. No lo hagas, no lo hagas nunca más. — Ve un brillo rogador en sus ojos, le rompe el corazón. Aún no siente que pueda hacerlo, dejar algo que ha estado tan presente en su vida, que le podría hacer aún más daño. ¿Y si el dueño se enfadara? ¿Y si le hiciera algo? ¿Si le hiciera algo a Lafayette? — Peggy, por favor, si vuelves a irte por otra noche, no sé si pueda... Si pueda aguantar... — Se lo había estado callando por tanto tiempo, por meses, los celos que quemaban su pecho. Se sentía horrible por dejar que pasara por esas cosas, _soy una persona egoísta_ , pensaba.

— Tan sólo... _sal de ahí_ —.

Asiente muy lentamente, reanudando su llanto.

El rostro de su novio, de su Gilbert, se ilumina.

— Está bien... E-Está bien... Lo haré, no volveré nunca más, pero no te pongas así, L-Laf, lo siento tanto... — Cuando recibe la confirmación, vuelve a abrazarla, la levanta del suelo, estaba aliviado. Pero la duda todavía giraba en su cabeza, haciendo que volviera a bajarla. — ¿Laf? — Recibe la mirada interrogante nuevamente, sabe lo que viene.

— No me respondiste antes — De pronto, se ve levemente serio de nuevo, los rastros de llanto aún en su voz. — ¿Quién lo hizo, Margarita? —.

Vuelve a evadir su mirada.

— N-No quiero decírtelo —.

— _Margarita_  —.

Intenta hacer que lo mire, falla.

— Por favor, _mon chaton_ , dímelo. No voy a matarlo. —.

Lo mira a los ojos, siente seguridad.

— ¿R-Recuerdas... a Maria, la chica que coqueteó con Alexander esa vez en la cafetería? — Lafayette la mira expectante, asiente lentamente a medida que recuerda. — Sí, bueno... mis hermanas y yo... terminamos haciéndonos sus amigas y... nos contó sobre su ex marido, él la maltrataba, la obligaba a hacer... cosas horribles —.

— ¿Fue él? — Preguntó finalmente, Peggy asintió. El francés apretó los dientes y los puños de nuevo. — Menudo bastardo, es un hijo de puta —.

— P-Por favor no lo mates — La petición en sí es hasta graciosa, Lafayette asiente, de mala gana. Saca su teléfono para comenzar a marcar un número. — ¿A quién llamas? —.

— Maria — Responde con tranquilidad aterradora, la Schuyler abre los ojos como platos, sabiendo lo que viene. — Para que me diga dónde vive —.

— ¡Dijiste que no lo harías! — Exclama, intentando quitarle el teléfono, suerte para él que Peggy es más baja.

— Sí, dije que no lo mataría, — Pausa, el enfado notándose en sus expresiones. Se lleva el teléfono al oído mientras suena. — pero no dije que no lo dejaría con severos daños en el cuerpo —.

* * *

 

 Cuando Lafayette vuelve, tiene sangre en el labio y la mejilla roja, probablemente por un puñetazo. De todos modos, parecía ser que casi mataba a James, porque Maria lo llamó diciéndole que estaba en el hospital, exigiéndole una explicación, porque, a pesar de que era un cabrón y un maltratador, además de su ex marido, aún así era el padre de su hija, de hecho, debía pagarle pensión. Él le explicó la situación, parecía ser que se encontró satisfecha al oírlo todo, habló con Peggy para saber si estaba bien y después se despidió.

Margarita le pone hielo en la mejilla, porque sentía ardor. Le dijo que no era necesario, pero de todos modos lo hizo. — Margarita, _ma fleur_ , en... ¿en verdad no volverás...? — Peggy descansa sus piernas sobre las de Laf, se acerca, aleja la bolsa de hielo y deja un beso en su mejilla helada. Gilbert la mira, en busca de una aseguración.

— No, no... No nos hacía bien a ninguno de los dos... No pensé que... te hacía tanto daño... Jamás me lo dijiste. — Siente que suena un poco tonta, debió darse cuenta, pero él jamás le dio una señal de incomodidad, de inseguridad. Jamás lo pensó _así_. — Digo... Lo siento, perdóname... — Debía ser la milésima vez que le pedía disculpas, no le dijo si la perdonaba o no.

— No te disculpes, _mon chaton_ , no necesitas hacerlo, perdóname a mí por actuar así, tan sólo... estaba tan frustrado — Lafayette la apegó a sí, abrazándola. Se sentía tan segura entre sus brazos, tan cálida, tan... amada. No quería dejarla ir, es más, había comenzado a desarrollar el miedo de que fuese a irse de nuevo a aquel burdel mientras él dormía, de que fuese a repetirse todo aquel lío otra vez. — Quédate conmigo, nunca vuelvas allá, es todo lo que te pido — La menor lo abrazó, hundió el rostro en su hombro y lloró de nuevo, pero estaba feliz. Se durmió así, Gilbert la cargó a la habitación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, durmieron juntos.

 


End file.
